


kismesitude of the johndave persuasion (sort of)

by heirbubbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirbubbles/pseuds/heirbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a really short one shot! im so sorry its not very good! my computer killed 2 other fics  i tried to write for this. This is demon stuck, with a little hate love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kismesitude of the johndave persuasion (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortuneReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneReigns/gifts).



You are a boy, really young and innocent. You didn't ask to be born into any of this. More than anything you're just scared. Now you’re limping, you can feel the pulse in your right leg. You aren't far from death, but you are much farther from giving up.The tears streaming out of your eyes are proof of that. You, Jonathan Egbert are no killer either. Dad was though, not a human killer, but he was able to kill if he needed. It was always to protect you or jane. OH GOD jane…. you missed her so much it hurt. You missed jake and jade too. You are all alone now. You can't believe it. How could you be the last one? You never trained, or even conjured nearly as hard as them. They were older… but still! That even more of a reason why you should have died. Not them, they didn't deserve it. 

 

You walk now, so pathetically limping. You are about ready to give up. So why dont you? There is no reason for you to keep going, you know you cant live up to your family’s legacy.The air in your lungs feels like its leaving you there is no reason to keep going so why do you? 

Dad, Jake, Jade, Jane, these names play in the back of your skull like a broken record. They're the reason why. You are living for them. You love them. When you die, who else is going to remember? Theres really no one left who know your name You wish you could be like everyone else, and just forget. Well actually, one person will remember. He isn't really a person though.You wouldn't consider him one.You can't believe that you ever called him friend. 

 

Wake up, as someone else. ⇒

 

If there was one word to describe you that word would be devastating. You are a danger to anyone who meets you. Sort of at least,you aren't one to kill without needing to. Although, you are more than capable of taking a life. You’ve never really had a taste for that.Heart breaking how ever, is something you cant really control. You never really mean any of it, but it is just something that happens. Alas, that is the oh so troubling life of an incubus.

As far as you know, your kind has always existed, and you have always been you. You have always been hungry. Not the type that regular people are, your diet is special. It gives you the nasty habit of not staying dead. Something really special has to happen for you to die. A spell or some shit. The only people who can actually do that are dead. Mostly, theres one out there still, he’s struggling though. You don't think he could do much harm.You can't say the same for him though. You’re not worried for the little idiot are you? Of….of course not! You could kill him easily, you should have, but you haven't. You can't really place why. Maybe it was because you’ve had a taste. Usually your prey are easy to forget. Not this one though, you remember meeting him. His eyes were so full of life. You only took a little though. That was before his goody two shoes father burst in on your little display. He was sealed with betrayal and you? You were just shoved off. Not like anyone could do anything to you. You, are much too smooth for that. 

The next time you saw him, however, he did hit you with something. You gotta admit that, that burned. It ended up working in your favor though. It was some kind of freaky charm. Sometimes you wonder if he knew what he was doing. The charm kind of connected you two. Or at least, it made you more aware of him. You highly doubt he knows what he was doing, being the derp that he is He was probably just trying to hit you with something. Maybe get you away?.

Its like a 15th sense to you, knowing where he is at all times.It’s really become a burden for you. Sometimes you don’t mind it though. You kind of like being able to know where he is. It is just another leg up you have on him. This is why you know he’s about to die. The last of his kind, it really is a pity. With so much hope in his blood he ‘s delicious. No one really has the same sort of spirit as him these days. Sure, you’ve had some good partners, but none you would never really care to keep. He has a special charm, it was so light, and careless,it was stupid all around, but you wanted it. Chalk that up to your demonic lust.

 

You have never been one to beg, but the pit of your stomach does not live up to your cool guy code. Its pulling you,the urge is pretty strong. You can't just ignore it, so you don't. You slip on your shades, the ones he got you, and slip out into the moonlight. It’s beams are reflecting off of your pale skin, it almost seems like you are glowing. Just a side effect of being what you are. 

 

You sniff into the air a slight waft of blood entangling you its familiar, if you weren't so cool, you swear you would salivate. 

 

Be the tasty morsel, on his way to death =>

 

You have tears streaming down your cheeks now, and you are using your hammer as a cane. There is absolutely no one in the world who can help you now. Even if there was, you would never burden them with this. Even if being a hunter wasn't your choice, you have been relying on others’ guidance for much too long. There is no way out of this one, you think that it is time to welcome a kiss from death. 

Kiss... Whenever you seem to use that phrase your heart sinks, almost painfully. You had given your first one away so easily. You regret to remember who. You were once so close to him, but now not so much. Its funny. You always knew that he was different, but you guess its the kind of different that you should have looked for. You wonder if he ever thinks of you.You bet not, considering what he is. Oh well. 

You can't tell how much time has passed but you can feel the sun going down. The air is cold, and you start to shiver. You don't know if you should keep going or just collapse. Your head is light enough to. Speaking of light, there is one up a head. It is familiar, but you’re not sure how. You collapse, a final scent hitting your nose. Damn it. It cant be. Seconds later, the world is dark. 

 

be the other guy, again ⇒

 

You couldn't have been walking for more than an hour when you found him again. At first you thought it was a joke, he swayed, in front of you. He’d even flashed a smile your way before falling. You took it as a joke, but now, standing over him you can see that it clearly wasn't. He seems to have a pulse. He is not dead yet, you almost respect him for hanging on so long. 

Dying has always been something that you were unsure about. You still are. You’ve never finished off a person without needing to. He is just laying there, an easy catch, but you can't really bring your self to do it. You wanted to see him off though, so thats what you are going to do. For some reason, you didn’t even stop to think about your surroundings, you stop to straddle him right there, you doubt anyone would see. you scan him, motionless he looks the same as you remember, maybe paler, but you can still feel what you did before. Its strong, annoyance maybe? It doesn't push you away. You lower yourself resting your hands on either of his shoulders. 

 

You dip your head down, and let your lips softly graze his. He doesn't move. This the same, there isn't much struggle in this. His energy is something you’ve always missed. Oh well. He was more or less the same. The softness of his lips against yours, his smell, his taste… his heart beat. It is ravaging again! This is weird. You thought he was dead a minute ago… also…. hes talking against your mouth… what?

You feel something, like a weight on your shoulders. Added to the collective pain in your right this seems to keep you grounded. You wake up to your own reflection in tinted plastic. Holy shit. This couldn't be him. No. You aren't believing this. Just in case it is…. you chant something under your breath, and what seems like a spark surges between you two.

 

He is launched backwards and you get up, slowly. 

“dave…” you mutter, wincing as you sit up. you see something smoking in his direction 

“sup egderp” 

you see him, feet ahead of you, his arms tucked behind his head. That always annoyed you. You really don't understand how someone could be so cocky. you rise, swaying again on your inflamed ankle. 

“its been awhile.” you try to sound calm but your voice cracks. 

“miss me beautiful?” 

“shut up” you nearly growl. 

“something wrong?” 

“you know exactly what's wrong you prick”

“I might. If I’m right…. You have the same hankerin to finish this as I do.”  
you are silent for the moment, your last ounces of energy are put into your fists. He knows exactly what you want. It is time to finish this.


End file.
